1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a shielded back plane connector which can be mounted to a back plane, which receives a shielded daughter card connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in electronic architecture to provide for a header connector having a plurality of male pins to be mounted to a mother board connector. A daughter board connector is mounted to a daughter card and is profiled for receipt within the header connector, the daughter board connector having a plurality of receptacle sockets for electrical connection with the male pins in the header.
It is known to provide a shield between the vertical rows of terminals to prevent cross-talk between the vertical columns. For example, as shown in German patent application, DE 40 40 551 C2, a cross-talk shield is placed intermediate the terminal subassemblies which form the connector. One of the drawbacks to the above-mentioned design is that a different terminal subassembly is necessary due to the thickness of the shield itself.
It is an object of the invention then to provide a backplane connector having a cross-talk shield.
A further object of the invention is to provide for a shielded back plane assembly having overall reduced dimensions, without compromising on other characteristics such as EMI/RFI, signal speed, and the like.
A further object of the invention is to substantially eliminate the cross-talk between adjacent terminals.
The objects were accomplished by providing a high density shielded back plane connector comprising a front housing portion and a plurality of terminal sub assemblies fixed to the front housing. The terminal sub assemblies comprising front mating contact portions positioned in the front housing portion, an intermediate portion moulded in an insulative web of material and a rear contact portion extending from the web of material and adapted for mating with further conductors. A shield portion is positioned intermediate each of the plastic webs where the connector is characterized in that the web includes a reduced thickness of a reduced thickness section in the web on both sides thereof the reduced thickness portion forms a thin membrane over a substantial portion of the intermediate portions thereby increasing the impedance along the intermediate portions interiorly of the shields.
In another aspect of the invention, an electrical connector has a front housing portion and a plurality of contact modules fixed to the front housing, where the contact modules comprise a front mating contact portion positioned in the front housing portion, an intermediate portion molded in an insulative web of material, and a rear contact portion extending from the web of material and adapted for mating with further conductors. The shield member is also positioned intermediate each web. The connector is characterized in that the web includes a recessed surface profiled for receiving the shield member thereagainst, whereby a plurality of contact modules maybe stacked one against the other, with or without a shield member therebetween, such that the stacking thickness of the modules remains constant.